Feverish Adventures
by Ryumako
Summary: Satsuki's sick, Mako's sick, and Ryuuko has to take care of them, of course nothing could go weird. (I'm not good at summaries)


"Ryuuuuukoooo~" Groaned out two voices nasally from the bed they were laying on in Satsuki's room. It seemed that the flu bug was going around and the 'great and powerful Kiryuuin Satsuki who falls victim to nothing and no one' had, unsurprisingly caught it. She is still human after all. As if that wasn't enough, Mako got it shortly after, which is, again, unsurprising seeing as the three girls lived in the same apartment. It would only be a matter of time until our protagonist caught it as well, but for now she was the only healthy one in the apartment.

The day started out simple and normal enough. Ryuuko and Mako left for their morning college classes and Satsuki stayed home reluctantly after Ryuuko insisted considering her fever. Ryuuko came home after her classes were over and lazed around her room as she normally does while Mako finished hers.

However when Mako came home from her afternoon classes, she looked tired, her usual glow gone and replaced by a feverish yet shivering shell of herself. She ended up slipping into Satsuki's bed to warm up and stop the chills, which they both had, to no avail. Shortly after, they both started groaning and whining enough to get the attention of a sighing Ryuuko, who, was now dubbed their caretaker.

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh. Let me just getting everything." Ryuuko called out from the kitchen, picking up a heated glass of milk and a cup of tea she had just finished preparing off of the counter.

Walking over to Satsuki's room, she sighed again.

"Why am _I _always the last one to get sick, by the time I'm sick they're already too far gone to help." She grumbles to herself approaching the room.

"Here." She handed Mako the warm milk watching her separate from her sister as she did so.

"And here." Satsuki sat up more properly to receive the tea.

"Is there anything else you guys need?" Ryuuko asked paying no attention to the loud slurping noises coming from Mako's side of the bed.

"Hai! Lie down with us Ryuuko-chan! It's cold." The brunette dramatically shivered and held herself to show her point, then grabbed Ryuuko's hand, hoping the tugging would sway her to get in.

"Hell no, I have a big test tomorrow that I can't miss, the teacher's already been on my case for a while now, and sleeping with you guys is _guaranteed_ to make me sick and miss it." Releasing Mako's grip and turning away with crossed arms, she avoided Mako's stare knowing that just one look into the infamous puppy-dog eyes would make it impossible to leave.

"Quit being stuck-up, you have life fibers, you won't get sick as easily." Satsuki set her tea cup down and reached out to grab Ryuuko's wrist. She pulled her and effectively landed her sister on the bed between Mako and herself.

Just as quickly as she did the first motion she wrapped her arms around Ryuuko's (who was facing Satsuki now) waist and hauled her close.

"Uhh uh, a-are you alright Satsuki? Y-you're kinda close there…" From where she was at she could feel Satsuki's forehead and nose on her own, Ryuuko took notice that they were both flushed and warm…

"Mou, Ryuuko-chan, just let us love you~!" Mako laid back down having already finished her drink and wrapped her arms not only around Ryuuko but Satsuki as well, only resulting in the sister's embrace becoming closer and tighter.

_'1#* 63(*%8SA GF5!'_ Panicking, Ryuuko could only stare tight-lipped and blushing, mentally screaming and freaking out.

"Ryuuko…" Her sister suddenly called out in a dazed voice, staring directly at her, her eyes half-lidded.

"H-hai?" Ryuuko responded in a high pitched, nervous voice.

"I never noticed how pretty your eyes are…" Satsuki started leaning closer, closing her eyes fully as she did so, her lips slightly parted.

"Ano ne-" Before she could finish Satsuki effectively closed the gap between them, placing her mouth gently on Ryuuko's.

'_SH 6D25618$#R*#!* #& 54E9!' _Repeated Ryuuko in her mind while Satsuki briefly deepened the kiss before deciding against it and pulling away, opening her eyes slightly only to look up and keep her eyes fixated on Ryuuko's again, as if waiting for some sign of rejection, her eyes soft and worried.

"Oh, I uh, d-do you-, er are you- h-how high is your fever?!" Ryuuko finally couldn't hold it in anymore and stammered hysterically, not to mention red-faced, and abruptly sat up, bringing along both Satsuki and Mako as they grabbed on for dear life.

Ryuuko reached over to the bedside table next to Satsuki and picked up an electronic ear thermometer she had set earlier, promptly putting it in Satsuki's ear much to the older girl's discomfort.

"Waaaa, 102.3 no wonder… I should go get some water and towel then… Wait, you guys already took some medicine right?" Despite what she was saying, neither let go of their death grip on her.

"Hai! So you can stay, no need to leave!" Mako enthusiastically yelled out albeit being literally right next to her, near her ear no less.

"Also, it's not fair that Satsuki-sama got to kiss you even though she's sick! You didn't let me earlier because 'we shouldn't kiss right now'!" Mako pouted letting go of Ryuuko only to flail her arms angrily and briefly mimic her.

"We were in the middle of class!"

"So?! It's more romantic when you don't care what others think!"

"You threw a paper airplane with 'yo dawg you wanna makeout' written inside it at my head instead of just leaning in or asking or something! I was right next to you too!" Now Ryuuko was flailing her arms too.

"It's still romantic!"

Irritated and still feeling terrible, Satsuki's previous vulnerable attitude did a 180 degree turn as she grabbed Ryuuko's wrist yet again to spin her around, kissed her not quite as gently as the first time then threw her back down on the bed. Following that she grabbed Mako's face and leaned in to kiss her as well before tugging on Ryuuko's shirt to bring her back up and then promptly pushing the bickering couple together.

"There, now can you all shut up, I feel like hell and your screaming isn't helping." Satsuki laid back down on her side, satisfied that that did the trick and calmed them down.

"She kissed me again…" Ryuuko murmured to herself, looking down at her hand which was ghosting over her lips.

"Whoa, Satsuki-sama kissed me, I never thought I'd see the day!" the brunette exclaimed before realizing she was being loud again and covering her mouth.

"Y'know, you're pretty lively for a sick person, are you sure you didn't just sneak in here and act so I'd be you guy's butler for the day?" She suspected as much but was smiling softly at Mako nonetheless.

"Uhh, no, I'm really sick look see *COUGH COUGH* it's like really bad, in fact I should lay down." Mako rapidly got under the covers leaving Ryuuko as the only one still sitting up.

"Heh, sure, sure. Goodnight coconut." Ryuuko went under the covers with her and kissed her, Mako happily reciprocating.

"Goodnight Ryuuko-chan." Mako whispered, content with how things worked out.

She turned to Satsuki and hesitatingly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight n-nee-san."

Satsuki grunted in acknowledgement, '_Alright then…_' Ryuuko turned on her back and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep…

"ACHOO!"

_'Crap.'_

* * *

*The next morning*

"Ah, I feel a little better today, by the way, what happened last night? Why were you two on my bed? I can't seem to remember much." Satsuki looked up from her teacup at Mako expectantly.

"Ah, that's- maybe you should ask Ryuuko-chan when she gets up instead." Mako answered a bit nervously staring back at Satsuki's room where Ryuuko was still out cold.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Mako's not usually one to get flustered.

"I don't think that'll be occurring anytime soon, looks as though she quite the fever, she didn't even wake up when I checked her." Satsuki went back to sipping her tea.

"Ah, oh well, guess that test of hers will have to wait then."

* * *

"MATOI RYUUKO, THIS IS THE EIGHTH TIME YOU 'COINCIDENTALLY' MISS SCHOOL THE DAY OF A TEST, ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GONNA GO BRING YOU HERE MYSELF SO YOU QUIT SKIPPING OUT YA DAMN DELINQUENT! DO YOU KNOW IN HOW MUCH TROUBLE I GET WITH YOUR SISTER WHEN YOU FAIL?!"

The students sighed, just another day in class.


End file.
